wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sunwell
:For information on the in-game area, see Sunwell Plateau or Isle of Quel'Danas. The Sunwell is a fount of mystical power located in Quel'Thalas. It was created from a vial of water from the Well of Eternity. It empowered the high elves for approximately nine thousand years, until Arthas used it to resurrect Kel'Thuzad as a lich. His resurrection tainted the Sunwell in the process, severing the high elves from their source of power. The Sunwell's remaining energies then manifested themselves as Anveena Teague. Kael'thas attempted to summon Kil'jaeden into Azeroth through the Sunwell using Anveena's powers. After his plans were thwarted, Prophet Velen used the remaining spark of M'uru to reignite the well, thus restoring the elves' powers. In World of Warcraft, the Sunwell appears in the level 70 raid dungeon, Sunwell Plateau, on the Isle of Quel'Danas. History Creation (WC3)]] The Sunwell was a fount of mystical power at a convergence of powerful ley energies in Quel'Thalas, created by the high elves who used a vial of sacred water stolen from the Well of Eternity. The well's potent arcane magic fed and strengthened all of the high elves on Azeroth. Thus, the city of Silvermoon was established. The power of the high elves grew, and they cast an enchantment on the Eversong Woods that would keep them bathed in eternal springtime. Elven magi crafted monolithic Runestones along the borders of Quel'Thalas; these massive stones powered a magical shield intended to mask the elves' magic from extra-dimensional threats and protect the land from invasion. The hard-won peace of Quel'Thalas would endure for roughly nine thousand years. For millennia the mystical pool of energy fueled the potent magic of the exiled high elves. The Sunwell's inexhaustible power permeated the elves and infused them with a constant supply of arcane energy. For generations the high elves protected and cherished the well, benefiting from its powers even when outside the borders of their homeland. Third War During the Third War, the death knight Prince Arthas Menethil laid waste to Quel'Thalas, wiping out most of its population and reducing large tracts of the mighty kingdom to ash in his quest to reach the Sunwell. As the undead armies closed in, a high elf named Dar'khan Drathir (who hoped to gain the favor of the Lich King) aided Arthas by lowering the shields surrounding the Sunwell. However, Dar'Khan's treachery resulted in an explosion that knocked him unconscious, and dissipated much of the Sunwell's power. With the elven capital of Silvermoon lying in ruins, Arthas marched triumphantly to the Sunwell and tossed the bones of the fallen necromancer Kel'Thuzad into the radiant beam of light. With this act the sacred well was instantly corrupted. Knowing he had sealed the fate of the high elves, Arthas departed with the newly resurrected Kel'Thuzad to carry on in service of the Lich King. Many of the Scourge, however, remained behind to prey upon the few elves who had not yet fallen. In the aftermath of the battle, the legendary King Anasterian lay dead along with the members of the Convocation of Silvermoon, the high elves' ruling body and the Ranger-General of Silvermoon, Sylvanas Windrunner. Lor'themar Theron, Sylvanas Windrunner's second–in–command, assumed temporary leadership and organized the remaining survivors to fight the undead, but it was the return of Prince Kael'thas - member of the Kirin Tor and first son of Anasterian - from Dalaran that brought the elves a fragment of renewed hope. Kael'thas soon learned that the greatest danger to his people was posed not by the Scourge, but by the Sunwell itself. The corrupted powers of the well still permeated not only the elves, but all that they had built. Given enough time, the necromantic energies would kill the elves and spread an incurable poison throughout the surrounding land. Kael'thas painfully concluded that the Sunwell, the heart of their society, must be destroyed. He executed a plan that would irrevocably change the fate of his people. With the aid of the most powerful remaining magi, accompanied by Lor'themar and a party of volunteer defenders, Kael'thas succeeded in destroying the Sunwell. However, though the Sunwell's energies had been dispersed, not all of its essence was lost. A wizard named Borel - in truth, one of the guises of the red dragon Korialstrasz - gathered what remained of the energies and hid them away in the guise of a young human girl, Anveena Teague. In the aftermath of the Sunwell's destruction, Kael'thas declared that his people would be forever known as the sin'dorei, or blood elves, so they would never forget those who had fallen in defense of their homeland. Although the Sunwell's threat was ended, Kael'thas could not have foreseen the effect its loss would have on his people. The elves suffered terribly from withdrawal, for many of them had been infused with the arcane energies of the well all their lives. Only in the absence of the Sunwell did the blood elves come to realize how addicted they had grown to its powers. Over time the elves grew ill, and the youngest and oldest among them died. Thirsting for vengeance, Prince Kael'thas and the healthiest of his warriors immediately joined the campaign against the Scourge in Lordaeron while Lor'themar and a ranger named Halduron Brightwing remained behind to safeguard the land and seek a cure for their people. Kael'thas and his warriors followed the naga through the portal and into the shattered realm of Outland. There, the elves met the one being capable of putting an end to their painful hunger: the renegade demon Illidan Stormrage. Most of Kael'thas' group chose to stay in Outland, but Rommath was sent back to carry a message of hope to those blood elves remaining in Quel'Thalas. Rommath accomplished his mission: relaying tales of a glorious promised land, spreading the teachings of Illidan (teachings which Rommath smoothly attributed to Prince Kael'thas), and planting the notion that Kael'thas might one day return to lead his people to paradise. Rommath remained in Quel'Thalas to help rebuild and await the prince's return. The Sunwell Trilogy Months later, the traitor Dar'Khan – now a powerful agent of the Scourge – returned to Quel'Thalas. There he battled the avatar of the Sunwell, Anveena, and a band of heroes with the aid of the blue dragon Kalecgos and others. She was able to defeat Dar'khan and release the Sunwell's energy, in the process restoring the grove once destroyed by the Scourge. Anveena decided to stay in the ruined city and begin the process of renewal with Kalecgos, protected by a magical shield and watched over by Lor'themar Theron. Anveena's identity as the avatar of the Sunwell's power was kept a closely guarded secret, known to only Lor'themar and his people.The Sunwell Trilogy The Sunwell restored Following the defeat of Illidan in Outland, Kael'thas - bristling with power from his Manaforges in Netherstorm - finally returned to Quel'Thalas, promising final deliverance to his people. To this end he harnessed the mortal possessor of the Sunwell's energies, Anveena. However, the prince's exposure to fel energies had made him unstable, and he sought out a new master, a demon lord of the Burning Legion Kil'jaeden. Kael attempted to summon Kil'jaeden into Azeroth using the reignited Sunwell as a portal. This was prevented due to the actions of a group of heroes and Anveena herself who sacrificed her life to prevent Kil'jaedens full emergence into Azeroth. The battle with the Kil'jaeden once again left the Sunwell powerless. However Velen appeared shortly thereafter and uses the naaru M'uru's "spark" to reignite the Sunwell, explaining: :"In time, the light and hope within will rebirth more than this mere fount of power. Mayhap, they will rebirth the soul of a nation." This restores the Sunwell using the energies of M'uru, returning the blood elves' "fount of power." The Sunwell's new energies are derived from M'uru's powers of the Light http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=25626575587&pageNo=1&sid=1#1 . This new source of power gives new hopes to the Blood Elves that their addiction to magic will be cured and the glory of their proud race restored. In World of Warcraft The Sunwell can be found within the Sunwell Plateau which was added in Patch 2.4 along with the entire Isle of Quel'Danas. In the 5-man dungeon Magisters' Terrace, also located on the Isle of Quel'Danas, players face Kael'thas for the second time. In the 25-man raid Sunwell Plateau, where the well is located, players face off against Kalecgos, a blue dragon enslaved by Sathrovarr the Corruptor; Brutallus, a wingless pit lord; Felmyst, a fel dragon; the female Eredar Twins Alythess and Sacrolash; M'uru, a dark naaru on the brink of becoming the void god Entropius; and finally Kil'jaeden himself. The quest , which is begun by defeating Kael in the Eye and looting the , is a precursor to the raid dungeon, as well as the dialog with Kalec when he offers the quest in the Magisters' Terrace. Quel'delar The Sunwell is visited as part of the Quel'delar quest chain. The well is heavily guarded by Blood Elven Honor Guards but the high elves have been allowed to use the Sunwell. Captain Auric Sunchaser is the high elven representative taking care of the high elven pilgrims coming to see the reborn Sunwell. Patch changes * Media Videos AdiSmRekYPA References External links es:Fuente del Sol fr:Puits de soleil pl:Sunwell Category:Sunwell Plateau Category:Blood elf territories